Opening Up
by rizzles-4-lyf
Summary: Maura and Jane try to tell Cailyn about their new relationship. ONE SHOT - COMPLETE


"I can't do this." Maura said to me, my eyes were sympathetic as I placed her hand on her thigh underneath the table. It had taken me a month to convince Maura she needed to tell her sister about our newfound relationship status. Maura had been extremely hesitant about it, not wanting anything to come between the new relationship she had finally managed to build with her younger half-sister.

"Baby." I knew nothing about this was easy for Maura, so we had told my family first. It was relatively easy to tell them. I was nervous, of course, but my family had barely made a comment about their new relationship before the conversation turned back to baseball. They were the easy part; Mauras family was the tough part. I didn't fit in Mauras family, and I knew it. Hope had made no obvious effort to get to know Maura, so there was no chance of me ever really knowing her either. It was Mauras adoptive parents I was truly anxious about telling. Thankfully, Maura rarely saw them as it was and had no immediate plans to let them know about anything, so that pressure was removed quickly. "She's nineteen, I doubt she will care as much as you're thinking she will." I told her, trying my best to calm her before Cailyn arrived.

"Oh God." Maura said under her breath as her sister appeared at the door, a smile on her face as she waved at them. Maura made a point to stand and hug her sister, shooting me a worried look before they both sat down again. I was beside Maura, though when she sat back down she was further away from me than before.

"Hi, Cailyn." I said, smiling over at my potential future sister. I had always wanted a sister. Mauras eyes moved to look at me, though her head didn't give an inch.

"Is everything okay?" She asked, giving Maura a worried look. Something seemed to snap in her mind as Maura straightened up, smiling at her sister as she shifted closer to me, grabbing my hand under the table and holding it tightly in her lap.

"Everything is great." I smiled at Mauras words, but it was obvious that Cailyn knew something was up with her sister. They hadn't known each other long; but they knew each other. "I just wanted- We just wanted to talk to you about something." Maura said, her grip on my hand tightening even more. I felt my brow pull together as one of her expensive rings dug into my fingers.

Mauras eyes went between her sister and I more than once, Cailyn smirking slightly before she chuckled, rolling her eyes as she pulled her phone out of her denim jacket pocket and placed it on the table beside a glass of water.

"Do you want to tell me whats up?" She directed her question at me, and I pursed my lips as I look at Maura, searching her face for any indication that she was going to be able to verbalise that her and I were now a couple.

"I'm gay." Maura said casually, searching her sisters face for a reaction she didn't get. She frowned as Cailyn nodded, waiting for her to continue.

"That's why I had to leave class early?" She asked, laughing as she rolled her eyes again, looking at me before she spoke again. "I'm not blind." She told me, catching me off guard.

"What?" Maura questioned, her brow furrowed slightly. Her grip loosened on my hand as she leaned closer to Cailyn who was still smiling from across the table. The realisation of her words sunk into my brain, making me smile gently at Maura, knowing it would take her a second longer to figure out.

"You're dating. It's cool." Cailyn shrugged, looking between the two of us as she spoke. Maura seemed genuinely caught off guard, stuttering an almost denial before she sighed. "Maura it's okay." Cailyn added, noticing the sudden shift in Mauras demeanour. "I just mean, like, you didn't have to tell me. I'm not stupid." Maura pursed her lips slightly, looking over at me. I just gave her another soft smile encouragingly.

"It's okay." I nodded as Mauras gaze made its way back to her sister.

"Congratulations?" It was obvious it was a question, but Maura finally smiled, laughing at how silly it was of her to expect anything but understanding and respect from her sister.

"Thank you." I whispered, taking Mauras hand and pressing my lips to her fingertips. Cailyn made faux vomiting sounds from across the table, all of us laughing quietly, surrounded by love.


End file.
